


Count Down

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Villains rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Count Vertigo kidnapped the two heroes he should have left alone.





	Count Down

Killer Croc was waiting to heat what the hell Count Vertigo wanted. 

Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he could trust whatever the hell was going on but the man seemed to have a plan. He even brought in Clayface. That was odd or him to bring in two rouges from Gotham. 

Whatever he was planning the count seemed to go on and on about taken over some country or whatever. Waylon was honestly just getting bored. Maybe he’d leave, grab some lunch then come back to see if the idiot was done monologuing, he looked over at Clayface and saw the other was asleep. 

Damn, maybe he should have done too. 

“Hey, Count Talks-a-lot, are we ever going to get to what you want because I’m about to walk right out of here.” 

“Alright, now for my plan. It befits us both,” he pushed a button as a door slide up reliving two teens tied up to chairs. One was younger, thirteen, the other was seventeen. They were both knocked out, bruising was on them and they were tied up to the metal chairs. The restraints had been tight, you could tell by the bruised on the arms and the pressing in at the ankles and legs. 

“Is that Robin?” Clayface narrowed his eyes stepping closer. He morphed into a random man and lifted the kid’s face up to check. It was indeed the third Robin. The one that he liked. The kid may have worked with Bat but the kid had always been kind with him even visiting him in Arkham to encourage him to try the reform program. Even brought him extra water in case he got too dehydrated. “Hey kid, are you okay?” 

Robin was so out of it but Robin stirred only manging to let out a painful whimper. 

Walking over Crock looked over Roy. He was pretty banged up. No doubt they had put up one hell of a fight and he wondered who the hell helped Virtgto to be able to take these two down. He turned back to walk over to the Count. 

“So, what are you going to do with them?” 

“Once we have what we want we can dispose of them. They mean nothing to us after all,” Count smirked. “Why are you even asking?” 

Croc grabbed the counter by his throat and slammed him into the ground. “You made a mistake, count. You messed with the two people who actually care about these kids!” 

“How dare you?!” Before the count could use his powers clay formed around his face and he struggled until he stopped moving. 

“Damn bastard,” Clayface said moving away. “He talked too much anyway.” 

“Yep, and I still have no idea what his plan was,” Croc moved to rip the restraints off Roy, picking him up. “You gonna take the kid back to Bats?” 

“Yeah, the Bat’s might be a bitch to deal with but Robin is a good kid,” Clay picked up the kid. “I’ll make sure he gets back safe. What about you?” 

“I’m gonna take him to a safe house.” 

“So, it’s true. You know who he really is huh?” 

“Maybe I do, but if I did its none of your business,” Croc carried Roy out of the place. “I hear you do too.” 

“Nah, I lied about it to make some of the others jealous in Arkham.” Clay changed into a random person before leaving in the opposite way. “See ya back in Gotham.” 

When they were far enough away Clay made sure Tim was okay before heading up to a rooftop to sit and wait for the Bat’s. He had pressed the single so he was just going to wait for the Bat to come to get the kid. Maybe next time they saw each other they would play checkers again.


End file.
